


Fiery Conundrum

by ZenthrasJam



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenthrasJam/pseuds/ZenthrasJam
Summary: Fire destroys and creates. What will it be for them?
Relationships: Kama | Assassin/Ashwatthama | Archer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Fiery Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> This was a wonderful art trade with my beloved @ricoririsu (Twitter) who loves Kama more than she loves herself, and made me love Kama after being in denial for so long. I love her, and I dedicate this to her. I also think this rarepair is literally one of the best. I hope that, after reading this, more people decide to love them as well. I recommend reading about Kama at first, just to know where their trauma comes from! 
> 
> Unbeta'ed!

After months of sharing a place, sharing Chaldea, they had managed to break the iceberg that was their 'relationship'. Getting comfortable with the other hadn't been an easy task — Ashvatthaman held a lot of guilt, despite being a bothered Yankii, and Kama.. was Kama. Tortured deity by the one that had favored Ashvatthaman once. Sure, this was no age of gods such as before, given by the nature of their encounter, but Kama could not forget the putrid stench of skin burning... Their own skin... 

Footsteps interrupted their thoughts as they knew who approached them. It was a cold day, colder than any in a while. They could not feel the air outside, since Chaldea protected them and their master, along with Mash and every other servant, but they couldn't help but remember how snow felt on their skin. And somehow, their ruminations made their entire figure shake. Tired of solid muscle, and wanting to feel warmer, their body transformed into the curvaceous one, one with supple skin and not so harsher angles. 

"Ya feelin' cold, yer Divinity?" 

Came the gruff, taunting whisper. A soft scoff befell their lips, rolling their eyes without taking them off the large room sized window, watching the snow fall in front of their figure. It was a storm, no less, maybe they would find all of Chaldea buried in snow in the morning. Cleaning wouldn't be hard, of course, but the Deity couldn't help but feel claustrophobic. 

"I do not feel cold, Ashvatthaman." 

"If ya wanna cuddle up ya can just say so... No need to get all shy." 

The archer... Was infuriating. They couldn't help but gravitate towards him, even if the hot-headed chakram wielder gave them headaches... And they knew their darkest feelings, the ones related to their own patronage, were reciprocated. They also knew that should they say those words, the illusion would be broken and both of them would end up in despair. That is why they hid their feeble attempts at keeping Ashvatthaman within arm's reach with teasing words. 

Turning around, they found Ashvatthaman holding a sweater, despite wearing one. 

"Heard today was a 'sweater weather's day, and I thought..."

"You? Think?"

"Heh. Yeah, I still do that from time to time. Now, quit evadin' me. Ya think I don't know, but I do." 

Well... Crap. The revelation fell on Kama like a cold bucket of water. What will they do now? They couldn't hide anymore. Not that they initially wanted to, but their relationship couldn't be. Despite themselves, they were still scared. Gods and goddesses shouldn't feel like this, but they did. They so did. They still had nightmares and could still feel the damage the God had unleashed upon themselves, and they didn't find amusing they enjoyed spending time with the enemy... Or the one that had sworn loyalty, and offered his body, to the enemy. 

But they couldn't help themselves. Love and passion were also involved with how they felt. Animosity was also a feeling that originated from passion, so it was within their right to transform that animosity in something that served them.... But where did those feelings start serving them, and where did they start serving him? It was a mess, and Kama feared not caring to get out from it. 

"Very well. What do you want, warrior?"

"Are ya askin' me? Isn't it obvious enough?" 

"Who is the one evading now?" 

The growl that came out of Ash's throat was animalistic, and he was getting impatient. Why was this Divine entity so frustrating sometimes? Fucking them was easy enough, it is out of the bed where he couldn't reach them. When they were in his arms, everything was crystal clear... 

"You still, yer divinity. Yer feelin' cold and I have an extra sweater I haven't torn to shreds yet, and a bed that should still be warm."

Thinking about it, it didn't sound bad. They could be worshipped, even if it didn't involve sex. Ashvatthaman could run his hands through his hair, and whisper encouraging words in their ears — prayers and insults, or were they the same if they came from him? They didn't know, and they didn't want to think. Not today, not about that. It was cold out, and they were in a snuggling mood despite themselves. If Ashvatthaman could offer that, then they would take it. 

Taking the sweater from calloused hands, the Deity hummed in admiration — it was soft, comfortable, and even if it didn't fit them, for it was too big, it felt like a hug. And it almost felt as warm as Ashvatthaman scorching arms. 

They then walked to the bed the archer offered, Kama's droopy eyes trying to follow. They were tired. Tired of running, escaping, evading and hiding. Tired of thinking about their past, of running from it, from the pain and the fear. Tired of reliving each night, again and again, and hearing him their own screams shake the walls of his own inner self, making their resolve crumble... It wasn't easy. This wasn't easy. But when they were within Ashvatthaman's embrace...

Upon reaching the room their felt the same claustrophobia cling to the back of their neck, but they shook it off. They would not have sex, and that is why this was so different. That is why they were so scared. This was something different, a different kind of closeness, one they were used to seeing, but not feeling themselves. Not like this, not with someone like him, not in this setting or situation. 

They were still a deity. . . . But in title, not in theory or practice. They held no godly power, not one that could help them shield themselves, not like they were able before — but still. 

Taking the covers off, they slid in, trying to keep themselves awake and aware — but they wouldn't be able, they couldn't. Not with such a comfortable bed, and lovely sweater, and Ashvatthaman stupid company. They did not want to fight, but they knew they should. Even then, they didn't. 

What was there for them anymore? Should they burn, what would become of them? They would go back to the throne, and maybe come back again their Master so wanted them to. And that would happen just about as many times as Fate wanted it. They were a deity, they knew of the Celestial Design. It was the same that made the Pandavas lose so much, and Ashvatthaman pledge himself to Shiva by and on fire. 

"To hell with it." 

"Huh? Thinkin' out loud, Deity? Yer brain is very loud today." 

Kama felt blush cover their cheeks, and they suddenly felt childlike shame fill their body. As if they had been caught with their universal hand stuck deep in the cookie jar and crumbs covered their cheeks. But they weren't a child!!! And they had been a deity! No, they still were a deity! 

Damned Kaurava supporter.

They slid further in the bed, and bundled themselves up with the covers. Completely covered, they felt a bit safer and more comfortable. 

"Careful, yer gonna suffocate yerself if ya find another blanket."

They knew he was joking around, trying to get a raise out of them, but out of all of the teasing words he has directed at them, this one felt like the most barbed one. For some reason, they thought this had been Ashvatthaman doubting their powers once more, making it seem as if some puny duvet could send them off. Of course this had absolutely nothing to do with that, and Ashvatthaman's words were innocent, but... 

"Shut up." 

The force of the order made Ashvatthaman recoil, but he did know he could not bite back, so he did what they had told him to, and laid beside them, with his arms and hands itching to get a hold of them... But he couldn't. Not just now. Being with Kama, he thought, was very much like dancing. Sometimes you had to step back before you stepped forwards to embrace the one whom you were dancing with. And even if he stomped on Kama's feet sometimes, he knew he had to wait for them to come back to him... 

And they did. 

Sighing, they finally relaxed next to him, and slid until they rested their head on his strong chest. Ashvatthaman welcomed them, gathering them in his embrace before placing a soft kiss on the crown of their head, closing their eyes. Soon enough, Kama slid out of consciousness as if someone had blown a candle out, letting Ashvatthaman feel the trust they had on him. Oh, how he wanted to make them feel safe and content within his arms, but that wouldn't be today. 

Maybe his warmth someday wouldn't feel as hot as the fire that had lapped their skin. Maybe his touch wouldn't feel as if it had left blisters behind. Maybe his words wouldn't feel as transgressions... 

But that would be, maybe, in the future... And they both were eager to know what would become of them by then. It was a shame, though, that neither of them were patient enough.


End file.
